


I, King Fran Petty, think Homestar Runner can be improved.

by KingFranPetty



Category: Homestar Runner
Genre: Canon Continuation, Canon Queer Character, Character Development, Criticism, Drama & Romance, Embarrassment, Enemies, Established Relationship, Female Characters, Friendship, Modern Era, Past Relationship(s), Plans, Plot, Queer Themes, Rants, Reviews, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: While rare few fans even in the most toxic of acidic poison snake pits actually would harm others to make the media they watch change how they want it, it seems as if I must point out I am not amongst such groups. There are no perfect things, the early age of 2000s has passed away. Everything can improve and my views aren't the only way. The suggestions I provide could be twisted to do more harm than good.





	I, King Fran Petty, think Homestar Runner can be improved.

Back in the day, Internet animation wasn't the same. They did stick figures and they were purely without "plotting" in any sense we know now. This changed after the creation of one web cartoon. Homestar Runner. It decided the setting of modern cartoons wasn't good enough and built it's own paths. This pioneer of animation changed all cartoons and was one of the biggest hits of it's time. Always improving and shaping the dreams of those future generations of cartooners. Everything was roses and daisy, looking brighter than ever before. That's when Homestar Runner dropped off the maps. The cartoon just stopped making episodes for a while. Years in fact. 

The fandom dropped too. Turning to a small devoted cult awaiting the day this once shiny star would return. They waited many years for the Internet age. Time passed, hopes faded. Homestar Runner returns. It disappears again. It's back in much fewer amounts. Still the fans are greatly appreciated of any continued return. Now, The fandom cult lives in shifty peace. However, a discord lay under the surface. At any time, it's horrifying implied destruction could awaken to the somewhat peaceful worlds to not merely shift the sands of the fandom cult but ruin everything forever. This horror has always existed, and it's potential exists in all fandoms. Waiting for a time to awake and bring upon it's vile evils. I, King Fran Petty aka KFPW aka Oak Tree aka The Turtle aka The Crowned King Failure Petty, a new study in the ways of Homestar Runner. Now risk the peace of everyone by pointing out the flaws in a old webtoon that even at the time was getting flaws pointed out. Notably the same flaws. 

• The lack of female characters. 

Women are seen as a minority group. The majority of all human beings are female. In "buy all our playsets and toys" cartoons, it was a regular trope that only one lady seems to exist at any given time. This lady is normally poorly written and is mainly viewed as a object of sexual attraction. She is also just a gender flip of the male hero, physically. When in fact more than one lady exists, it's a side character that the main lady hates for "taking men away from her" or the show is aimed rather poorly at girls. Homestar Runner was pointing out the fact of this using it's own lacking. They even created their own poorly aimed media for girls as people began to point out the fact that they were now also flawed for containing this trope. 

The solution to this issue isn't difficult as they made it out to be. They already have female side characters that rarely if ever exist in any form in most cases. If that is too hard to do, my guess is the number of characters and status quo, there are other means. A male character could decide they identify as female. No need to change very much other than pronouns in this case. My suggestion for who is Strong Sad, The Cheat, Strong Bad, or Pom Pom. The most likely to cause issues if you pull this on their character would be Coach Z or Strong Bad but only if one keeps their less then kind behavior to women after. 

Still those ladies are there and we could used what's already on hand. I like all of them. Winner, and Hurricane do come to mind first. Winner is a gender flip of our title male hero. As a kind of joke have her display a similar voice. This way one does not need additional voices for additional ladies. The Hurricane lacks this. Yet the solve is simple if you get creative. Pitch another voice using our numerous modern software tools on Internet. Would this not be something you want to do? Text to speech device, mute character who uses words to speak to others, have her speak like The Cheat, she doesn't talk around groups or certain people due to issues or back story, use existing voice actors. There are penalty of means to get this done. 

• The lack of queer characters. 

1 in 4 people are queer in some way. Ace, Trans, Bi, Pan, or Gay. Of course this isn't every identity nor everyone. The world is a far more strange and complex then we first understood. Even us, the order seeking human kind, aren't so simple as to only exist in only two boxes. Sometimes we should adjust to the fact that we don't know everything and we aren't the only kind of human beings that exist. Everyone should have made peace with these facts by the age of 4. The world is round and isn't all about you. If we took the some characters come out of the closet plot line I suggested earlier, well we got two flaws in one large move. Even using the additional ladies could be a great means to easily solve this. 

There's one same gender relationship in cannon I can think of, the goblin and the painting. We don't see them let alone together often. The one other "romantic" relationship is between Marzipan and Homestar Runner. From what I see, their relationship isn't so good. At all. Marzipan would rather not be in the relationship. Homestar Runner is often more in conflict with the existence of their relationship then helped overall. The healthly base of any romantic relationship is friendship. Coach Z and Bubs aren't on the most steady of ground but they're a better pairing in the sense of benefitting both parties. That's a relationship with Coach Z. He's seen by the show as a disgusting mean ish punching bag. Bubs is meaner. That is like pairing The Cheat with Senor Cardgage up... Well actually it's nothing like that. 

What I'm saying is they have the capacity to do this extremely well with anyone in the show. Only if they write it as well as the rest of their work. Sure, one might need to learn about things to do this the best of their ability. That's just how writing is like. You can't know about stuff you have no information on. Then you get information about that topic and you'll know more. Heck, some people say you should learn something every day even when you are old. The world has had people not like you before you existed. The world is always changing. It's pass time to get use to that but anyone can grow into a better person so long as they seek to better themselves. Be better than the person you were. Grow. 

• Plotting 

Simple not timeline based plots are allowed to exist. They can even be good. Yet I think Homestar Runner can do more. It just that I haven't got a clue how to do that. My suggestion is try a more narrative plotline that exists over the whole show. Otherwise keep doing what you got, it's funny to watch. The humor is a little stuck in 2000s but that's not too bad if I am to speak personally on a opinion based rant on the Internet. The comedy is funny so it works. That's it's job and it does that job. 

• That's all I could think of right now. So I guess I'll wrap this up now. 

The fandom was the biggest hit. The cartoon was the biggest hit. Was. I think that we should improve as a fandom and as a piece of media. Even I can improve myself. I work hard to do better and better always. The show can be big again. We can be big again. Nobody will be able do that if we gate keep or allow that horror bubbles under our sandy surface. Maybe we should replace the sandy with something harder, more solid. Keeps that little world ender from doing it's title. 

Thus we end my ranting. Oh yeah! I almost forgot to embarrass myself further. I had a crush on Strong Bad for the first few weeks I was in the fandom cult. Goodbye!


End file.
